Finding the Whole Wardrobe
by Simone1815
Summary: A girl all alone must find the pieces of her past and they happen to be jewelry. She meets a blue tiger willing to help and Luffy is more than happy to let her join him on his adventures to look for the missing pieces. Why is the jewelry so important, why must she get the whole set, and who is her father? Read to find out! Pairings later! My fav story I wrote so far :0
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! The idea bit me in the ass and said please write me so here it is! I even have some chapters pre written so expect frequent updates… well only if you like it of course! So let me know! Little bold numbers mean I have a note for you at the bottom look out for them.**

**Disclaimer Note: This story takes place in the one piece world but I took a few things from other animes. I do not own One Piece, nor the idea of Shikai and Bankai from Bleach, nor the set up of Sword Art Online the whole 100 floor castle setting. However I recommend those shows to watch both are really good.**

Third POV

Somewhere in North Blue lies a certain island about the size of Gold island **1**. This island had been inhabited for years because of the dangerous animals that fill the place, and the unpredictable whether.

On the left side of the island lies an enormous forest filled with lots of both plant life and animals, while on the right side is a structure like building that threatens to reach the clouds.

It is rumored that the light brown, castle like building holds a special system and has a hundred floors in total. Each floor is full of strange animals and the higher the floor the tougher they are.

At the end of each floor lies a boss. In order to get to the next floor you must defeat the boss. Waiting on the hundredth floor would be the final boss.

The final boss is just a legend as no one has ever made it even close to the top before quitting. If you quit during the middle and decided to restart the animals would re appear except for the bosses of the already cleared floors.

The bosses would only re-spawn after total completion of the tower or complete forfeit of the participant.

To leave the castle you would call out the words 'EXIT NOW' and you would be brought back to the entrance. However any wounds you have received stay with you leaving you vulnerable to the animals outside the castle.

Not many would make it back to their boats, leaving the island to be known as the Suihei no haka **2**.

Now no one sane dares to enter the right side of the island. However the left side of this island has another story.

Lying in the middle of the forest lies a single bed. The frame made out of vines that twist up naturally making its posts slightly pointy at the tops, the mattress made of the softest feathers that can be found on the grand line covered with light blue sheets made out of silk, and a similar light blue blanket made out of soft thick cotton.

Some humans were drawn to the bed due to the calming fragrances and the promise of a good night's rest. While others went for the treasure, each tip of the four posts are adorned with ruby while the roots are highlighted with gold.

However, waiting just before the bed lies it's guardian. A dark blue tiger twice the size of a human lies awaiting for its master. It's rumored that any human that comes too close to the tiger or the bed, goes through an inspection. If the tiger deems you unfit he takes your life with no remorse.

Needless to say no human has gone through inspection and made it back to their ship alive. Only onlookers have lived to tell the tale of the tiger's mysterious voice asking questions, such as your name and dreams for the future.

Tiger's POV

Selfish **3** bastards, all of them. Not one of them think of others they only want the treasure or sleep for themselves. Thanks to their weak wills now no one dares to even attempt to pass my test.

Although it doesn't matter I've already given up on waiting.

I then heard a whooshing sound and immediately looked up. For a moment I actually doubted my eyes and believed to still be asleep. There falling from the sky looked like a snot nosed kid no older than two.

The kid came falling and landed right on the bed… the one bed that I haven't allowed anyone on. I was beyond pissed.

I was about to tear the kid apart when I got a better look at her. She was asleep, how she didn't wake up during the fall is beyond me. She had dark, but bright red hair that went down to her lower back.

She had on a regular white tee shirt that was covered in splotches of blood. Upon further inspection I noticed she was not injured, so the blood must belong to someone else. For bottoms she had brown cargo capris that reached mid calf.

Seeing the blood on her and how young she was there was no doubt she would be scared when she woke up. I was thinking of killing her now and getting rid of any future disturbances. Yet for some reason as I looked at the child's chubby face I couldn't find it in me to kill her. Shit these years made me soft.

I decided to just wait until she woke up if she was a bother I'd throw her off the island simple as that.

A couple hours later I wake to something rubbing against my fur. I couldn't believe it I actually fell asleep in this human's presence. Not only that, but instead of laying in the bed, the girl was curled around my arm trying to snuggle into my chest.

That bed was supposed to be heaven to all humans, even if she moved unknowingly in her sleep her body is supposed to be drawn to the bed, surely she would have went back. This human was giving me a headache and she's only been here for a few hours.

I decided to look to see if we had the mind connection. It didn't seem plausible but I thought to give it a shot just in case.

This power was given to me by my last wielder years ago who told me to wait here for a certain person and that I would know who I was waiting for when they got here. That man was the only one who was strong enough to wield my sword form, wasn't afraid of my tiger form, and was the only human I ever respected and trusted.

If the person was who I was looking for I would be able to reach into their mind. See their memories and talk to them through a mind link.

Searching for a couple seconds I realized how stupid I felt for getting my hopes up for another failure. Just as I was about to give up the connection went through.

It felt like a quick shock went through my head telling me I finally was plugged in. Seeing as she may be the one I was looking for I decided to go through her memories.

Skimming through her baby years I saw she only had a mother who had dark red hair just like her daughter that was instead curly and stopped at her chin shaping her sharp face. The woman in all looked very mature and had kind light green eyes that shined like emeralds.

I heard her telling the child multiple times the story of how her father sent them to the world they were in to protect them, while he stayed behind. They were a very loving family and the daughter respected her mother and behaved as to not be a burden. Then a couple days after the girl turned two was when I saw what happened to get her here.

The mother was sitting out in the garden resting on the bench watching her child run around the flowers, being careful not to step on them. Minutes went by as the two laughed whenever the child tripped and would get back up, only to run around again. Throughout the years it was very noticeable that the child was clumsy, as was the mother.

All of a sudden men were running into the garden with guns and weapons aimed at the mother. They tried to grab the child, but unfazed the mother protected her. The mother was kicking and punching taking down every single man who got to close.

There was only two remaining, one on each side, the mother rushed one and kicked him in the stomach making him double over just as she was about to hit him in the back of the neck she was shot in the stomach by the other one she wasn't paying attention to.

Cursing her mistake she ran to her daughter picked her up and ran from the men at a fast pace. When it seemed she wasn't being followed anymore she put her daughter down, who knew better than to make any noise in case they were following, for this was not the first time men had come to attack them.

However, the girl was a little confused on what to do as this was the first time her mother was injured. The mother put her hand over the wound and winced slightly taking in the amount of blood that covered her white sun dress. Seeming to understand she wasn't going to make it the mother picked her daughter up into her arms once again getting some blood onto her t-shirt.

The mother took off the necklace she always wore and put it around the girl and tucked it hidden into her shirt. She pressed her nose and forehead against her daughter's and smiled a little blood dripping from her mouth.

"This necklace belonged to one of your father's dear friend, he was a powerful man and has a matching ring. I'm going to send you to the world the ring is in. Be brave my dear, and find the ring." She then said in a whisper "As for you, the one watching these memories please look after her as you did your previous wielder, I promise you she will be strong."

The daughter then passed out as her body started to glow.

That was where the memories ended. To say I was shocked would be an underestimate. Could it be her father's friend is the same as my last wielder, then who would that make her father. I don't even know if any of them are still alive, I thought trying to make sense of this.

If only I knew their names it would make this a lot easier, but it seemed as if the memory was sealed off. I would just have to wait for the little girl to wake up. Looking at the necklace around her neck I noticed it really did match his ring. There's no doubt about it this is who I have been waiting for.

I wrapped my paws around her protectively and let her get more comfortable, I will protect her even if it means death and I will make her strong, to repay my debt to my previous wielder.

The next day the girl finally woke up. At first I was thinking of going to my human or sword form as to not scare her, but as I was thinking that she reached up pet my head and murmured a good morning.

That was the last sign I needed I knew she would become my new wielder. I looked at her with determined blue eyes and saw she had the same green eyes as her mother.

**1 Gold island in One Piece the first movie that's what I'm referring to for size**

**2 Suihei no haka ~ translates to grave of sailors**

**3 I almost put selfless instead of selfish haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo sorry for the long wait I am now taking the time to update all my stories I really hope to get back in the swing of things.**

**Disclaimer's note: I do not own one piece or any other animes that may be referenced!**

Third POV

"What's your name?" the girl asked smiling at the dark blue tiger in front of her still petting his soft head.

"My name is Entero," as he said this the girls face lit up, ignoring his next question, of what her name was.

"You can talk! That's amazing~" She drawled out with little stars in her eyes. The tiger seemed to chuckle at that slightly.

"Do you mind telling me your name as well?" Entero asked a little louder this time trying to get her to answer.

"Hmmm~ nope, I can't remember." She thought unfazed by the lack of identity. Startled the tiger decided to ask her more questions to see how much memory she had left.

"Do you know how old you are?"

"I just turned two!"

"Okay do you know who you lived with until now?"

"My beautiful mama."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Hmmm~ no?" She questioned herself pushing her baby finger against her lip as she pouted slightly more than anything still trying to think. 'Great so she's missing the same thing's I am', the tiger thought as he decided to continue.

"Then do you remember how you got here?"

"Yeah! Mama gave me her shiny necklace and sent me here." She said as she pulled on a gold chain from under her shirt pulling it out to show Entero, although he already inspected it when she was asleep and put it back before she woke up.

The necklace itself was an outline of a heart in gold, that was 2 inches sideways and an inch height wise, that looked like it had small thorns all on it. Then dangling freely in the middle of the heart was a purple, diamond shaped gem. It was a simple necklace but would be expensive due to the real gold and rare gem.

"but mama," she continued with a sad look in her eyes "isn't here anymore. She protected me," Then she got a determined look in her eyes and said "but I won't cry or get upset because mama said to be strong and strong girls don't cry."

"I understand," Entero said respect in his eyes, "then I shall give you a name and will take care of you ojou-san."

"Gehehehe that's very nice of you Entendo." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's Entero and just to warn you the training will be tough can you do it?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Of course, because I'm a strong girl, remember." She answered enthusiastically.

"Then you'll have to prove to me how strong you are." He said then thought for a second and continued, "Swegitsu D. Kyoka, Kyo for short and the D just like your father's friend you remind me of him."

"Swegitsu D. Kyoka" she repeated carefully to not mess up then said it two more times as to remember, then she smiled and hugged the huge blue tiger. "Its perfect Entido"

Entero sweat dropped and murmured 'just call me E'

"E-nii!" Kyo shouted, happy how things are going.

"Personally, I would like to start training right away but for today let's just start with some conditioning and I'll teach you how to hunt." Entero told the girl who was trying to climb on top of the tiger.

"Mmm.. okay E-oji." She replied after she was sitting on his back thanks to a paw that pushed her up. "What's condising?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head after she got comfortable on his back to a spot she would not fall off of.

"Its con-dish-a-ning", he spelled out slowly for her making sure she could get it next time.

"Con-dish-a-ning," she repeated just a slow then nodded slightly waiting for him to continue his explanation.

"It's basically running and doing exercises to first get in shape. Then we can move on to sword techniques when you get older." He finished hoping she understood.

"Aww... Why can't we start with swords now?" She pouted.

"Without the strength to wield the sword you will just be randomly swinging the sword around and I will not have my wielder be such a pathetic disgrace to all samurais." He stated with absolute confidence and determination.

She tilted her head at some of the words but seemed to get the gist of it and nodded still pouting a bit clearly disappointed. However she couldn't hide the excitement that shone through her eyes at the thought of getting strong.

Since it was still early in the morning Entero decided they would start off with a morning run, one lap around the island while holding the sword so she could get used to the weight.

When Entero switched to his sword form Kyo was bouncing with excitement. The sword itself was a midnight black and was thin and long. 'A little too big for kyoka but surely she would grow into it' Entero thought to himself.

The hilt was a baby blue that had a white outline that only made the blade look darker and vice versa. The guard of the sword was the shape of a triangle the side that faced the hilt was black and the side that faced the blade was white.

The sheath was instead white with the baby blue outline but across ran the script slightly bulged out of the original shape '忠実な' which meant loyal.

Kyoka was left staring at the sword holding it as if it was the most precious thing she ever received. She knew if she stuck it through her pants loop the sword would drag so when she was told to run a lap she decided to run holding the sword in her right hand.

The run took until about midday. Kyoka was tempted to stop many times on how tired she was getting but the promise of food afterwards kept her going. Starting at about six in the morning and finishing at noon, told Entero they had a long way to go before she was strong enough to face the grand line.

**In case you were wondering literally sound it out it's pronounced swe- like the beginning of sweet not sweat /git- get but instead make a short i sound so not long i like gite like bite but git/ su- as in sue. So swe-git-su D. Kyo-ka. Got the name from Bleach kind of, basically based off of Aizen's sword.**


End file.
